psifandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:AmbitiousAmethyst47
Welcome Hi, welcome to PsiWiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Dragon511 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dragon511 (Talk) 22:56, August 24, 2012 i wish you goodluck in the life to come your friend ~harry. Hey Rosie, Please come on chat son i have something exciting to tell you. -Sean Hey, I told you to ask me before you gave anyone rights. -Dragon511 (Talk)20:03, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Ill take that as a thank you for keeping the wiki afloat while your gone... AmbitiousAmethyst47 (talk) 21:50, November 17, 2012 (UTC)rosie hey rosie can I make marco a chat mod he has proven he can be trusted enough to have that responsibility TheMasterBeliever (talk) 16:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) come on please I had marco to prove himself to me that he can handle it and he has been in his best behavior and he has changed so can you please give him this chance he really wants it and btw we don't have any chat mods active except for horsy and she leaves early TheMasterBeliever (talk) 19:49, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Rosie, truly am I sorry for my language now, and please forgive me for using these words, but you FUCKING PISS ME OFF!!! You made Vegeta the ADMIN!!! THE ADMIN!!! And he ruined the wiki, and made up like 3000 emoticons that mb worked SO hard on to take off, and you can't let me to be a little caht mode?? You know, sometimes I don't get you people..Where did you forget your brain??? Vegeta '''~THE ADMIN~ '''and you ccan't let gumball be just a simple chat mode, who is not a threat to this wiki at all... GumBall123 (talk) 23:07, December 7, 2012 (UTC) and at least GIVE ME A CHANCE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!? GumBall123 (talk) 23:09, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you're right. I'm sorry for the language. I was just mad because I wanted to help mb in his quest, but you said no, and that raped me apart. I should have been on my best behaviour next time....I won't use another bad word if I have to, I won't swear, I will do anything, just to prove that I could be a good admin. And ok, I understand why you made vegeta the admin for 15 minutes. I'm sorry once again. GumBall123 (talk) 11:14, December 8, 2012 (UTC) enough is enough now hes deleting pages with valid information now its gone to far Excuse me why did you kicked me when I was on the 39 clues chat I didn't do nothing wrong and I found that chat by accident when I saw it on your favorite wikias TheMasterBeliever (talk) 01:42, December 11, 2012 (UTC) ok I understand TheMasterBeliever (talk) 03:52, December 11, 2012 (UTC) i have a solution to the problem we have with conflicts Truely Unknown (talk) 20:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Why did you give yourself admin rights back? I took them away. If you give them to yourself again I will have to ban you. Sorry. -Dragon511 (Talk) 22:40, December 31, 2012 (UTC)